NintendoEXE
by Rose the Jigglypuff
Summary: Link gave Falco a CD. Telling the avian to destroy it. Due to curiosity, Falco played the game. Not knowing what the damage will be caused from it. (Note: Blood, and Creepypasta)


**Author's Note: After seeing NintendoEXE on YouTube, I decided to make a fanfic that has it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros, its characters, and the creepypasta. I just own Rose, and my version of the SSB AU.**

Falco's P.O.V

Link gave me a CD. "Please destroy this thing!", he said. "It's after us!"

He ran away, making me so confused.

On the CD, it said "Nintendo Demos" on it.

All the smashers, including me are from Nintendo. Well, almost all. That's what most people where Lily lives mostly say.

I put the disk on one of my computers. **(He has about three.)**

The game opened.

It looked normal. The game showed 4 different games on the title.

Super Mario World

Super Metroid

Kirby Avalanche

and Legend of Zelda: Link to the Past

Some of my friends were in different games.

Wonder why there is no Star Fox though.

Or yet...even Fire Emblem, Pokemon, and Earthbound/MOTHER.

'Maybe Link gave this to me, just to make me jealous.', I thought.

I started to play Super Mario World.

There was a Mario sprite.

The game looked normal.

I started to make process.

As I made Mario walk through the level, there were letters that spelled "test" as I made him go.

After a few walking, the background changed.

Blood were on the ground, and Mario was back to the start.

I made him walk again, now the big letters spelled out "help me".

Then the entire background was gone, making Mario trapped in a very dark room.

I can't make him go back, or progress.

Then something popped out from my screen as Mario was squashed.

As I returned to the title screen.

It was still normal, but something was a bit off.

The Super Mario World selection, was filled with statics, and I can't go back in.

Few of my blue feathers fell off from my tail.

I seen demons, and kill them. But I never known they can be in computers too. Except SonicEXE I guess.

I shaked my head side-to-side, and continued playing the game.

Then I was playing Super Metroid.

Taking control of a Samus sprite. I played on. Some of those creatures were there, I can take them all out.

But there's just becoming more and more of them as I progress.

And it kept saying 'help me'.

Samus eventually was down to one health bar, as all the enemies left.

'What just happened?', I thought.

I couldn't make Samus progress anymore, then I decided to make her go to the left.

Nothing much happened.

But that was when, a bigger version of those enemies I've been making Samus fight, ate her. And the screen went black.

I was back at the title screen again. The same thing happened to the Super Metroid select screen. Statics, and I can't play it again.

'I will just play more later.', I thought as I close the game.

Then I got a text from Fox.

Fox: Hey Falco.

Falco: Hi. Wait do you want?

Fox: I saw Mario drowning. Luigi helped him get out of the water, and now he is in the hospital.

I became shocked. Did this game do something?

Falco: What's so important about it?

Fox: Falcie. Listen to me. Few minutes after that, Samus got a strange illness. Wolf was there when that happened.

Falco: R-Really?

Fox: Just come see me, if you're okay. ;)

Falco: Okay then. :3

I closed my phone, and looked back at the game.

I just noticed that, a pair of eyes were staring at me. But it was a bit hard to see it.

Then someone crashed onto my window, as it fell into my room.

It was Rose.

"Sorry about that Falco.", she said. "I forgot my blue bow/ribbon here, so I thought that you might have that."

"Well that explains why the ribbon I found has a jigglypuff on it. I'll be back." I left the room.

Rose's P.O.V

I looked to see the computer turned on.

There was something wrong with two of the games on the title screen.

I became very excited to play it, when I saw Kirby Avalanche.

My BPFF (Best Puffball Friend Forever) was in it. I selected the game.

The game had Kirby on the middle right of the screen.

A block with a pair of eyes came down.

This game looked like Tetris a bit.

It was a bit boring, but hey! Who could not like a Kirby game?

I can't.

You I love Kirby games.

Anyways, after a few blocks later, the screen became glitchy.

And my boyfriend became grey, and lost both of his eyes.

On the top, it said 'help me'.

"K-Kirbs...?", I questioned.

The blocks became TV static blocks.

I just continued to play it. Maybe this was a trick from Kirby himself.

A trick that has a cute drawing at the end.

But I was wrong, Kirby started looking of me, red glowed from his black eyes.

Eventually, Kirby jumpscared me.

I was back at the title screen.

Statics surrounded the Kirby game.

Falco's P.O.V

I found Rose's ribbon on my mom's bed.

As I went back into my room, I saw the 12 year old jigglypuff shocked.

I gave her back her lost ribbon.

She thanked me, and puffed away. That means, she puffed into a balloon *like Kirby* and went outside my window.

I looked at the game, seeing that she played a bit.

The pair of eyes were clearer to see.

Link to the Past, was the only selectable game I can play.

"Rinku-kun.", I muttered as I started the game.

As it started, I saw Kirby fall like shotted bird, from a distance.

He landed in the middle of Town Square.

I should go to him when I'm done.

I hated to see how the game looked. Rinku-, I mean...Link looked like his dark copy, Dark Link.

Only his eyes were both white, and blood was leaking out of his eyes.

"Link...I'm sorry you had to go through this."

Then I realised something. Every time each game finished, a terrible fate happened to the one I was playing as.

Mario

Samus

and Kirby

I don't want to progress at all! I don't want to see Link get hurt.

I closed the game, and took a nap.

 _In my dream, I saw Mario, Samus, and Kirby._

 _They all look like death._

 _"Why did you sacrificed us?", Mario asked._

 _"How could you.", said Samus._

 _"Get out!", Kirby shouted. "Get the game out before they find you!"_

I woke up, screaming from that nightmare.

I looked at the computer again.

This has to be a joke!

I turned the game on again. Still having Link looking like death.

No enemies, no items, just walking.

Link was at a place that looked like a skull. It was huge, and its eyes were glowing red.

After a bit of playing, Link eventually got killed by a huge hand.

The entire screen was black.

Then the game closed.

I tried to open it up again, but I couldn't.

There was a note.

 _pleAse, aNyOne, HeLp mE..._

 _hE wOn't lEt mE go..._

That's all it said. It kept saying that over, and over, and over again.

It shown that none of the victims finished the game. But it also showed that the ones that aren't smashers that played this, kept passing the CD to the next.

I was the fifth smasher to play this, but the first one in Smashville to finish it.

"What the hell...", I muttered. "Who would do this?"

I got a text. It was from Fox again.

Fox: Falco... Link was stabbed in the arms, and legs.

Falco: What?!

Tears fell from my eyes.

Fox: Don't worry. He's recovering right now.

I didn't reply to the text.

4...

4 Souls

4 Souls of 4 well known smashers were hunted down, and were hurt.

Why were they after them...?

 **A/N: That was my first creepypasta inspired story. Hope you like it. :)**

 **Don't worry about Mario, Samus, Kirby, and Link. They will be fine.**

 **I hope.**


End file.
